CONTENTED
by darknite0403
Summary: Read out to find about Tarika's feelings and hurt she suffered silently for 4 years. And due to which she takes an unusual decision taken at an unusual situation by Tarika.


**CONTENTED**

**A/N:** This is something unusual and difficult to feel the scene, understand and imagine it. And so it will be difficult for you guys to like it. This is a very much below average story with a different idea. Meet you guys in the end if you of course make it with dropping off in mid ;)

**Strictly no to hurt anybody's feelings.**

* * *

_Arghh…. Ye dard kesa? Oh maa…..Mujhey ho kya raha hai? Ye andera… andera kyun cha raha hai….. Mujhey kuch dikhayi nahi deraha hai. Merey charon taraf tho andera hai. It's totally void._

_*__**Tarika**_*** ***_**Tarika**_*** **

_Mein kahaan huin? Ye kaun si jagah hai? Koi mujhey bula raha hai door se. Magar kaun? _

_* __**Tarika ankhey kholo…. Ankhey kolo Tarika. Dhekho mujhey**__* _

_Ankhey koluin? Kula tho hai. _

_*_**SPLASH**_* _

_*_** Jerk* **

***flicker, flicker***

_Light I can see something…. Something. Kya hai ye? Kuch violet , blue colors….. Kya… Awww….. Bachao … Bachao… Mein neeche gir rahi huin…..Bachao…. Ye mein violet cheez ko kas ke pakdey huey bi gir kyun rahi huin? Oh God mujhey kya ho raha hai? Kahan huin mein? Mujhey dar lag raha hai._

*_**Tarika ankhey kolo. Please Tarika. Please**_*** **

Mein gir kyun nahi rahi huin? Ab thak tho mujhey chot….. chot lag na chahiye tha. Chot? Mujhey tho bullet lagi….nahi nahi….

*****_**Tumhey kuch nahi honey dunga mein**_*****

*****_**Sir inke shoulder se khoon jada bhe raha hai**_*****

*****_**Patha hai mujhey. Ambulance kahaan hai**_*****

*****_**Boss ambulance agaya. Sambhalo apne ap ko**_*****

_Khoon? Kahaan? Mere khande pe khoon kese? Khoon hai magar dard? Dard kyun nahi mehasoos ho rah hai mujhey. Kyun koi nahi hai merey aas paas. Sirf door sey awaaz sunayi de rahi hai._

_*__**Tarika please mujhey chodke nahi jaana**_*****

_Abhijit! Ye Abhijit ki awaaz hai. Magar wo aesey kyun bathey kar raha hai? _

*_**Please Tarika humesha mere saath rehna Tarika. Tum mujhey chod ke kahin nahi jaogi. Mein janey nahi dhunga**_*****

_Damn it ho kya agaya hai Abhijit tumhey! Mein tho yahin tho huin. Par tum mujhey dikayi kyun nahi de rahey ho?_

_*_**SHOCK***

_Arghh…. It's paining like hell. _

_*_**Flicker flicker***

***Gasp* *Gasp***

*****_**Oxygen mask lagao jaldi**_*****

_Abhijit! Abhijit. Wahi bigadey huey zulfein. Wahi ankhey jis mei koi doobh ke baj nahi saktha. Pyaar! Arghh…. Arghh… Dard phirse….. Abhijit mujhey dard ho raha hai….. Please mujhey bachao Abhijit. Please Abhijit._

_*__**Tarika ro math tumhey kuch nahi hoga. Mein huin naa***_

_Wo hasi. Wahi hasi. Jisey dhek kar mein apna akiri …toot na…..chathi thi….._

_*__**Tarika! Nurse dhekhiye. Jaldi***_

_Aa haa….. sukoon. Arrey ye achanak andhera hogaya ankhey kolthey hi. Dard? Dard nahi hai ab? _

_Abhijit? Abhijit kahaan gaya? ABHIJIT!_

_Oh! Ye…. Ye achank se itni tez roshni ? Roshni! Kahin ye bahar janey ki rastha tho nahi hai? _

_*__**Nurse kya hua? Kuch tho bathayiye please…***_

_***Please aap shanth ho jayiye. Hum koshih kar rahe hain***_

_*** Ye driver ambulance ko bhagathey kyun nahi. Damn it***_

_Arrey wo kaun hai uss taraf? Kiska parchayi hai ye? _

_*__** phirsey shock dena padega***_

_Ye…. Abhijit!. Magar scar? Nahi ye Abhijit nahi hai. Ye tho….. _

_***1…2….3…..***_

_*****_**Shock**_*****_

_Wo haath bicha ke has kyun raha hai? Uski ankhe tho… _

_*__**1….2….3…..***_

_*****_**Shock***

_***Last time***_

_Wadaa…. Pyaar ka….._

_*_**1…2…3…***

***Shock***

***Gasp* *Gasp***

_*__**Tarika!. Mein tho dar hi gaya. Tarika please keep your eyes open. Mujhey dheko…..* **__Ankh mein wahi pyaar. *__**Bhagvan please Tarika ko bahcalo. Please please…..**__* wahi prathna. *__**Muhey chod ke math jana….* **__wahi ko janey ka dard mere liye jo me tunharey liye karthi thi. Sab kuch jo me sirf tumhareliye kiya hai._

_*__**Tarika mein tumsey wada kartha huin agey mein tumhey har dard aur dhuk se bajaunga, zindagi ke har kushi dunga, har waqt tumharey saath rahunga, kabhi bi kisi bi mod mein tumhara saath nahi chodunga…..* **__Hahaaha….. wahi wadein jo har ek ladki suna chathi hai aur jisko sune mein, mein ne 4 saal mein ek ek dhinexpectation mein kaatein. Hahaaa… Ye zindagi bi kesi ajib hai…Humey kis..kis mod…. lakey kadi kardi… Ouch! _

_*__**Oxygen administer karo.**__*_

_Hmhmmhnn…. Ek taraf wo roshini ke pichey ek hi mulakathmein sari wadein kar di aur dusri taraf tum. Wo insaan jis sey mein ne apni puri agey ki zindagi ka kahwaish dhekha hai aur ek dhin usi ke wajah se apni khawaish ek sapna bantey bantey reh gayi….. magar ab…_

_* __**Tarika kya tum sun rahi ho. Tarika I… #snif#...#snif#... love you yaar. I love you. Suna tumney. Ab yaar please…..Please waapas aa jao.***__ Ha suney mein kitna ach lagha. Magar tumney bahuth jaldi bol di Abhijit. Aur thodi dher wait kar lethey…Hmmm….. kitna tehas rahi thi tumharey muh se ye shabdh sunekho. _

_*__**Tarika Mein tumhey apney jaan se jaada pyaar kartha huin…**__*_ Ye haath tum ab taam rahe ho jo tumharey liye itney dhin…Argh….Mein aur dard sehan nahi kar sakthi. Mein ne apna faisalaa le liya hai.

*_**Tarika I love you**_*_ Abhijit It's too late. I am SORRY! _(In whisper)

_*__**TARIKAAAAAAAAAA!***_

_# Thank you Abhijit meri akhir khawaish ko atleast puri karney keliye. Magar mujhey ye faisala lena pada akir mein. Akir mein mujhey chunna pada do sachaiy ke beech. Do logon jo ek tarah dhikthey tho hain magar dil se ek dum alag. Ek jo sahi rasthey pe jakey bi dil se bath nahi kar paya aur dusara jo galath rasthey pe jakey bi dil ki bath saaf mehasus karvayi. Ye tumhey ab patha chala hoga Abhijit. _

_Ye dard bi tumharey life pe sirf kuchi hi dino keliye hai akir tumharey paas Daya aur baki colleauges hain jo tumhara acha khayal rakheingey. Aur hai hi hai kaam jismey tum sabko bhul jaathey ho. Mujhey yakin hai ki waqt aur kaam ke saath saath tum mujhey iss bar bi bhul jaogey. Agli baar sabsey apni dil ki baath waqt pe khena Abhijit taki aur ek hatsa na ho.I am proud of you as an colleague. Good bye Sr. Inspector Abhijit. #_

Rocky and Tarika walked hand in hand and vanished through the bright light towards heaven to rest in peace ever after.

* * *

**A/N:** So thank you very much that who guys made it till here. And it's a special request from readers those who didn't like to comment this time. :) And this is for you PR as the idea popped up when we were chatting in forum.


End file.
